<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thorn 荆棘 by Hansel_Woodersons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485526">Thorn 荆棘</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansel_Woodersons/pseuds/Hansel_Woodersons'>Hansel_Woodersons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RhythmStar: Music Adventure (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bad Ending, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Pretending to Be Gay, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Venerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansel_Woodersons/pseuds/Hansel_Woodersons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paganini/Sarasate(RhythmStar), Seyara/Paganini(RhythmStar)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thorn 荆棘</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...巴勃罗，我善良的、我公正的巴勃罗，求求您帮帮您可怜的...”萨拉萨特推推眼镜，陷入思考——“一定又是她”，他心想。为了使帕格尼尼摆脱魅魔的骚扰，他伤过不少脑筋。“你的那些方法不但一点用都没有，而且好像还使她变本加厉了，”帕格尼尼的口气变得急促，“其实这次我想，你看能不能...跟我装一下情侣...”“啊，我？”“就一天，这样才能彻底打消她的念头。”<br/>萨拉萨特叹了口气，诚恳地说：“我非常愿意帮助你，尼可。可是我要提醒你一句，她是什么你也知道，如果让她发现你会为此付出巨大代价。演好这出‘戏’的难度非常大，要十分小心。”“我不在意。”沉默一阵后，萨拉萨特终于缓缓答应：“好吧，但是为了你的安全，后悔时一定要提醒我，让我在合适的时候用合适的方法结束‘表演’。”<br/>于是，萨拉萨特伸出左手，戴上了戒指，开始了这段罪恶的日子。<br/>次日，塞亚拉依然在晚间的同一时段“守时守约”地出现在窗前。帕格尼尼打开门，走了出来。“你终于肯出来见我了，我真是很高兴哪...”“请你不要再来见我了，我有...我有另一半了，真的。”塞亚拉的眼里闪过一丝淫邪的光：“可喜可贺，可喜可贺，今晚不打扰你们俩吧，真是抱歉，”她将那双红色的瞳孔贴近帕格尼尼的眼睛，“但是如果方便的话，不妨也让我看看...？”“看...你想看什么...”“富有激情的事情怎么可以耽搁呢？”“可是，可是我的另一半今天晚上不在家里...”“没关系，我可以陪你去找～”<br/>“噢，我...我想我逃不掉了，萨拉萨特，救救命，快出现...”帕格尼尼迅速关上房门，蜷缩在门角，痛苦地祈祷着。与此同时，萨拉萨特已经预料到事情的发生，匆匆赶往现场，然后被塞亚拉逮个正着。“啊，您就应该是尼可说的那位‘另一半’吧，我注意到你们戴着同样的戒指呢。知道吗，我们将一起度过一个愉快的晚上...”萨拉萨特感到不妙，但很快就镇静下来：“你想要干什么...我是说，我一定奉陪。”<br/>萨拉萨特努力地克制着自己的尴尬，带着塞亚拉走进屋里，帕格尼尼急忙起身，僵硬地搂着萨拉萨特进入卧室。卧室里只有一张狭窄的单人床，两人艰难地躺下。“接下来怎么办？”“什么怎么办，都这样了只能...”“这太羞耻了...”“看着我尼可，看着我...”萨拉萨特五官的轮廓在昏黄发暗的灯光照射下显得十分柔和。帕格尼尼痴了，他平时从未这样近距离地观察过萨拉萨特，这个男人的脸庞竟如此美丽。不知是不是魅魔在旁的原因，奇怪的欲望竟从心底的某个角落油然而生。“巴勃罗...我想...我爱上你了...”“奇怪，我竟然也有点...”“是因为那个女人吗？”两人的目光下意识错开。<br/>“哦？是因为第一次，没有经验吗～”塞亚拉绕到床头，再次将眼睛贴近正在床上尴尬支撑着的两人，使得两人愈加不适。“不妨让我来示范吧...”她将萨拉萨特推到门边，然后脱光衣服，像巨龙一样张开翅膀，包裹住自己和身下的帕格尼尼。紧接着，帕格尼尼感到下半身火辣辣地巨痛，像灼热的火舌在舔舐一般。从他的下体到小腿长出了紧紧缠绕的荆棘。“你休想逃过我。”塞亚拉贴近他的耳朵，用最惑乱人心的声音低语。然后她伸出带着蛊毒的舌头，从上往下将他的身体舔了个遍...帕格尼尼竭力反抗，但身体早已被咒语固定住。渐渐地，在反人类的巨大痛苦中，他渐渐失去了意识。<br/>巨大的“屏障”中传来了的痛苦的嚎叫。“你到底想干什么！”萨拉萨特爬起来，向魔鬼疾步走去，却又被弹了回去。“好不容易有这次机会呢，您就满足我一回吧，反正你们以后还有的是时间不是吗？”“不，不！！你让开，他是我‘丈夫’！！”萨拉萨特终于忍无可忍，冲塞亚拉吼道，但却无法动弹。<br/>整整三个钟头过去了，月亮已经爬得很高，塞亚拉才离开床，将固定萨拉萨特的咒语解开。萨拉萨特赶忙冲上前去，发现帕格尼尼已经昏迷过去，脖子上甚至出现了深深的咬痕。“你到底怎么他了！”萨拉萨特转向塞亚拉，用仇恨的眼睛紧盯着露出放荡笑容的魅魔。“哦，刚才的时光太美好了，我甚至都忘了。接下来该是你们了吧？”萨拉萨特咬着气得发抖的嘴唇，勉强挤出几个字：“把咒解掉，我要见活人。”“啧，唉，这可是他自己先晕过去的啊，我可没有施咒呢。”萨拉萨特颤抖地走上前，“我...我可以治好你...求求你醒过来，尼可...对不起，噢上帝...我请求您的宽恕，只是我必须这么做...”“噢，实在不行的话我改天再来吧，真是遗憾呢～”说罢，塞亚拉张开双翼，径直从窗户飞走了。<br/>不知过了多少个白天，当帕格尼尼终于在某个晚上再次睁开眼睛，萨拉萨特露出了惊恐的神色——因为此刻躺在他眼前的，已不是昔日风流的同行老朋友，而是有着血红色眼睛、长着尖耳和獠牙的吸血鬼。“尼可...尼可，我...”“我后悔！！”看着镜子里的自己，帕格尼尼即刻懊悔地大叫起来。“后悔来不及了呀尼可！她恐怕已经知道你会在这时候醒！”正在此时，窗帘外传来了敲窗户的声音。“晚了...晚了，今天晚上可能不豁出去不行了。”“可是巴勃罗...你看看我现在的模样。”“没有关系，我想我能想到办法...”话音刚落，萨拉萨特便向门走去。“你想声誉受损吗？喂！！”<br/>“喔，醒了啊...”塞亚拉刚打开房门，就听到了帕格尼尼恐惧的尖叫。“别叫...别叫了，尼可...我来了...”萨拉萨特焦急而恐惧地冲进房间。“尼可，你会没事...我会保护你，不管之后发生什么。”“你不害怕吗？”“保护世人是天使的职责。”萨拉萨特张开翅膀，在床上躺下。帕格尼尼很清楚，这恐怕是自己最后一次看到萨拉萨特如此洁白的双翼。尽管如此，他还是要克制住自己的愤怒和嗜血的欲望，将新生的蝠翼绝望地展开，去拥抱被自己的私欲残害的天使。<br/>萨拉萨特将双手放在大腿的荆棘上，轻轻地抚摸着，帕格尼尼昔日的疼痛又隐隐出现。“啊，算了...你治不好我的，没准还会传给你，”愧疚的情感渐渐涌上心头，“对不起巴勃罗...我没想到会把你牵连进来...”“尼可，不用担心我，是我愿意的。”天使渐渐变得浑浊的翠绿色眼睛望着泪流满面的吸血鬼。“你不再纯洁了。”“我不后悔，帮助朋友没有错。”<br/>沉默了一会儿，帕格尼尼低下了头，终于支支吾吾地说：“巴勃罗...我想我爱上你了。”绿色的眼睛里出现震惊的神色：“这是被禁止的。”“我知道...把最亲爱的朋友拖下水，这已经足够让我难过。我想...但是我克制不住了。我的欲望已经上来了...对不起。”帕格尼尼一边语无伦次地说着，一边在不知是什么力量的控制下，搂住天使的腰，低下头，舐咬着萨拉萨特的脖颈。“尼可，请克制自己，不要这样...这正是塞亚拉想要看见的，求你了...”萨拉萨特简直要哭出来了。<br/>“喔，天使在挣扎呢～”塞亚拉的话语此时在两人的耳里变得比以前任何时刻都更为刺耳。“请你不要再说话了，这太过分了...真恶心...”帕格尼尼十分恼火，但是依旧无法克制自己的欲望，他像着了魔一般地在萨拉萨特身上啃噬。“尼可，别这样...”天使发出了痛苦的呻吟，久久才平静下来，“算了，或许这样也能让你好受些，”萨拉萨特绝望地团上眼睛，“上帝，原谅我吧，可是也许我只能这么做...”荆棘在天使的身上划出一道道血红的印记，萨拉萨特的内心充满纠结的情绪。他本应该帮助世人——尤其是他的朋友——摆脱痛苦，没想到却反被魔鬼利用。不仅没有实现朋友的愿望，还反被带入深渊。“不，尼可是无辜的。无论他会变成什么样子，我都应该保护他到最后，毕竟换做是谁都会感到痛苦而不知所措的吧...”<br/>“嗯，好像很富有激情的样子嘛...那我今晚就不打扰你们两口子亲热了，明天同一时间再见喽～”塞亚拉又张开双翼，用和上次同样的方式从窗户飞走了。“该死，哦不...我刚才干了些什么，”帕格尼尼如梦初醒，望着身下被啃得不成样子的萨拉萨特，“巴勃罗，醒醒...对不起，是我害了你...”“不，你没有错，”萨拉萨特睁开眼，用虚弱的声音回答，“是她可怕得超出了预期。”帕格尼尼的恼怒、羞愧和内疚之情一起喷涌而出：“我不想这样被她永远牵制，你肯定也不想让每天的夜晚都像刚才那样度过。与其这样卑微地活着，我还不如被太阳烧死算了。”“不，尼可...”“塞亚拉已经给我带来了性病和这样的肉体，我每天都如坐针毡，再这样你也会染上...”“没关系，我不在意，我会帮你隐瞒的，”不再清澈的绿色眼睛依然像以往一样真诚地望着他，“既然既定事实无法改变，不如我们将计就计，就把这出戏一起演完吧。”白色的羽毛不知不觉飘落了下来。<br/>之后一天的晚上，塞亚拉果然又出现了。“准备好了吗？”“是的。”两双翅膀同时张开，紧紧将两人裹在一起。“这里很安全。”这时，和帕格尼尼同样的荆棘已悄然爬上了萨拉萨特的臂膀，两人在疼痛中拥抱、亲吻，直到月亮偏西、塞亚拉离开。就这样，夜复一夜，但这不但没有减轻帕格尼尼的痛苦，反而使他更加纠结。萨拉萨特心知肚明，因为他正背着同伴承受更大的痛苦——那就是来自天使界的舆论压力。“并不是无时无刻都能无条件帮助别人”，他们说。萨拉萨特曾经洁白的羽毛，也在随着自己身上荆棘的生长，逐渐发黑、脱落，同时他的身体也一天不如一天。<br/>终于有一天，在塞亚拉到来之前，当萨拉萨特发现帕格尼尼独自在幽暗的房间里拔布满全身的利刺，他的下身已被受到诅咒、越拔越是深深嵌入骨肉的荆棘刺得血肉模糊。“尼可，你在做什么！别拔了！”萨拉萨特疾步冲上去，试图阻止这种疯狂的举动。“我不能，我不甘心，我只是想过回正常人类的生活...”“尼可，”萨拉萨特坐下来，“我现在身上也长出了荆棘，我不能再回天使界了。但是我并不后悔我做的一切，因为这一切都是为你做的，我的老朋友...”“你已经说过很多遍了，但是我们都再也不能恢复了。而这难道不是和我拔荆棘一样吗，都只是自我安慰罢了，”帕格尼尼停下沾满鲜血的双手，将戒指脱下，“我们早该预知到这一点，这样也许我也不会加害于你...”<br/>“我知道，”萨拉萨特长叹了一口气，“到这种程度，也许只有面对了。虽然现在饱受外界的非议，但是我知道自己一直没有做错。”萨拉萨特努力抑制着自己的泪水，望着太阳一点一点从地平线上消失：“而我的这种痛苦，比起一个受魔鬼伤害的无辜的人，又算得了什么呢？”黑夜就要来临了，塞亚拉即将出现。“这是留给吸血鬼最后的时间了。”萨拉萨特从未见到帕格尼尼如此悲哀的神色。<br/>这是他们一起度过的最后一晚。那个晚上，塞亚拉的话语似乎比平时更加难听，字字都戳在两人的心坎上。“我受不了...”在巨大的精神压力下，崩溃的帕格尼尼差点当着魅魔的面喊出来，但还是被萨拉萨特硬拉回了床上。“她是故意的！！...不管知不知道我们的事她都是故意的...”“尼可，别哭，”天使将帕格尼尼的头埋在自己的胸口，低下头，亲吻着他，试图抚慰他，实则也在默默地流泪，“想要我的鲜血吗？”“不，我不能。我想要的是解脱，”吸血鬼悲伤地哽咽着，“我想要塞亚拉永远消失。”两双巨大羽翼形成的屏障中，传来了轻轻的啜泣声。<br/>那晚的时间显得比以往更为漫长。当塞亚拉目标达成，再次心满意足地离开，帕格尼尼立即愤怒地爬上屋顶，在屋沿上坐下 。“如果这是我应有的报应，那尽管让它来吧。”“尼可，你在干什么...”萨拉萨特感到了一丝不祥的气息，“好了巴勃罗，尽管把那罪恶的戒指脱掉吧。”黎明之前静得出奇，甚至可以听到眼泪轻轻落在屋顶上的声音。“若是没有这个戒指，我们也不会走到今天这个地步。为什么我们不向她坦白从宽？虽然如果这样的话她可能一辈子都会跟我纠缠不休，但也不至于使她得寸进尺，然后牵连别人。”远远地向地平线眺望，东方已经发白。“尼可，快回屋吧，太阳要出来了。”“面对朝阳吧，这种日子我一点都不想再过。”帕格尼尼甚至连头也没有回，只是直勾勾地盯着从地平线上一点一点升上来的太阳。“你愿意再替我继续保守秘密吗？”泪水从天使混浊的双瞳悄然滑下。他很想继续说些什么，但是什么都说不出来。<br/>当东方露出了第一缕曙光，帕格尼尼终于带着逐渐僵硬的身体站了起来，缓缓转过身，用一种极其复杂的眼神看了一眼憔悴的、黑色羽毛的天使。“我的憎恶之火无限沸腾。”萨拉萨特的眼泪终于决堤。吸血鬼吐出生命耗尽前最后几个字：“再见，萨拉萨特，我的天使。”接着在一天中太阳最纯洁的光辉里，从屋顶一跃而下。“尼可，不！！”萨拉萨特仿佛忘了自己病弱的身体和残缺的羽毛，从屋顶俯冲下来，试图用不再宽大洁白的翅膀接住他可怜的朋友，却发现他早已化为灰烬。而后，从这灰烬里面，生长出了无数的荆棘，爬满了天使的全身，紧紧缠绕着他，迅速渗入了他的血肉。天使被这魔鬼的替身完全控制住，动弹不得。“让我衰落吧，不管你究竟怎么想，塞亚拉，”萨拉萨特没有挣扎，用最后的力气喊道，“因为我的使命，完成了！！！”<br/>黑色的大鸟在尘埃中缓缓落下，被新一天的太阳镀上了一层金边。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>